Before and After
by Rammer
Summary: A story about Hawkeye's life before and after the war.
1. Default Chapter

Before and After: Hawkeye's life at Crabapple Cove Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Mary Ann, and a bunch of town people. X_X  
  
Fall: 1949- Crabapple Cove, Maine.  
  
Dr. Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce, Was bored of standing at the counter, at the small hospital in the almost-village-town. His Dad and him were in changed and worked alternating 12 shifts with two other doctors. Hawkeye's shift was uneventful. Well, the only eventful thing was a appointment this morning, but it was nothing.  
  
He was basically waiting for his dad to come and take over, and for the delivery of medicine for a patient. He waited 5 more minutes before he saw Mary Ann. She derived stuff for the drug store.  
  
Mary Ann was a good, but mischievous person. She played pranks on Hawkeye and Hawkeye played them right but. If you would ignore her mischievousness, she was a musically talented-smart girl at her last year at Crabapple Cove Elementary, as a 6th grader. She had piercing blues and golden-brown hair, and was taller than your every day 12 year-old.  
  
"Is that teacher of yours still after me?" Asked Hawk.  
  
Mary Ann responded with a giggling "yes". Every one in Crabapple Cove know that Miss. Wilson had a huge crush on Hawkeye. She was an attracting- mean-person, who coped off of Hawkeye for him to like her. There was no chance really. Hawkeye hated her. She tried Medical School and dropped out her first year, and went for teaching.  
  
"It's becoming a pain. 'Mary Ann are you working today? Are you seeing Hawkeye today?' God, It's a pain. You this and you that. If she stops thinking about you, she would explode. It's scary." Said Mary Ann.  
  
" I can imagine. Sitting in a room with that all day. It must be unspeakable pain" Said Hawkeye in a dramatic voice.  
  
Mary Ann giggled. "Trust me it is. I've got to go, Hawk. See ya when ever."  
  
"You to." Said Hawkeye he watched the 12-old-year start for home. 


	2. Maraih

Yeah! I got a review! Thank you Chrissie! And the answer is: No. I'm not in the mood to write out all 11 season's. But After the war, he's going to get a lot of visits from the people at the 4077. Depending if school, band, homework, friends, and babysitting agrees with me, (they usually don't). This story should go pretty quickly. :P. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Mary Ann, and a bunch of town people October 15, 1949, around 5:10.  
  
Hawk had to wait 10 minutes before his dad came. He didn't like his schedule, 5 A.M. to 5:00 P.m. every other day. When nothing happens, you get tried, and drink half of the coffee in the hospital. The coffee had worn off a few ours ago, and he knew what he's going to do when he got home: Have dinner, get drunk, go to bed. To him it the perfect plan.  
  
"Hawkeyeeeeeeeeee!" Cried an annoying voice.  
  
Hawkeye stood straight. He wondered if he should run, or turn around, and then turn back around and then run. He decided to run, but he thought to slow, and, to most unfortunate expense, Miss. Mariah Wilson caught up to him.  
  
Mariah Wilson was one of the school teachers (A/N: See first chapter for the grade.) she had Black hair and green eyes. Most men would marry for her prettiness, but nothing else. She was mean to must every thing, but Hawkeye. She had A HUGE crush on Hawkeye. And that's all she cared about. Him. Nothing else.  
  
"Hawke, why are you running from me?"  
  
"To get away from you!"  
  
"Why? I know you like me!" "Do not!" Shouted Hawkeye as he slowed down. "See? You're slowing down!" Hawkeye stormed over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shake her. "I don't like you! Your not my type!" Mariah looked Hawkeye directly in the eyes. "Your so cutie when you get angry." Hawkeye pushed her aside a counted his way home. Up where Hawkeye lived, the house where bigger, and father apart. He couldn't say he had a spoil childhood, but a fairly good one, his dad being a doctor and all. Hawkeye was careful when going home, because Mary Ann unfortunately lived a few houses down. And being the prankster she was she would pull pranks on Hawkeye. Some times she shot water balloons, and some times it was stupid tricks he fell for. But tonight she showed no sign of her tricks. Instead, she was playing her Tenor Saxophone, on the balcony. Hawkeye had to admit she was advanced. Well, for her age. 


	3. Don't show your stuff to a Major, Hawk

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I hate school! It's making me have homework/Homeroom work. Any way with the story, I decided to let Hawkeye get small glances of some f the people in the 4077th, and some dialog or any thing. And until post war not much will happen. Stuff will happen, but not as much as some of the stuff for post-war I have planed.  
  
Hawkeye did number #1 and 3 on his list. He was too sleepy to get drunk. From his prospect of, his days were all the same. Nothing different, except he went to work every other day. True, he liked Crabapple Cove, but.. it was to boring. Until that one day.. It was his shift to work. He wasn't expecting an exception from the army, at least, not until the doctor on night shift told him. "Don't get excited, Hawk. There Major's, and.. and.and I think ones a woman!" "A woman now? " Said Hawkeye, eagerly, now wide-awake. The other doctor looked at him strangely. He shock his head, and left. Hawkeye stood at the counter, grinning like a maniac. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ October 25, 1949, 12:12 PM. Hawkeye was getting impatient. He wanted to meet that woman. Badly. Then Hawkeye saw her. He put on his famous cheeky grin, and got ready. "Hello my dear, I am." He stopped when she walked right by the counter. "Hmmmmmmmmmm..." he scowled. And waited a half hour before she return. "Every things in order, doctor." Said the Major. "You don't have to call me 'doctor', call me Hawkeye, and would you like to go to dinner?" The nurse seemed out raged. "I'm NOT here to find cheeky doctors want to go with me!" She turned, and left. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Same day, 4:15 PM Hawkeye stood at the counter sulking. He was upset that the Major had thought of him like she more-than-likely-thought. He noticed Mary Ann coming inside. "Hawkeye, did you see an Army Major today?" "Yes" "Oh." She turned red, because she heard the major say some not pleasant things about Hawkeye. Hawkeye closed his, and said slowly, "What did she say about me?" "She said that you're a weirdo doctor, and shouldn't work here, and I'm sorry I said that." Said a very-red Mary Ann. "I asked for it. Oh, did I ask for it." ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~~**~~ 6:30 PM Hawkeye lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep, the scene between him in the Major keep running though his head. He didn't know what he could do to take his mind off. He heard a knock at the door. He got up and wondered who it was. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ A/N: I think most of you know who the Major is. And no It's not that person at the door. But there is going to be an relationship between those to. And I don't know if the army checked the hospitals or not 


End file.
